Tidehunter
/Int}} + /IntGain}} |Agilität = /Agi}} + /AgiGain}} |Stärke = /Str}} + /StrGain}} |Schaden = /MinSchaden}} - /MaxSchaden}} |Tempo = /Bewegungstempo}} |CarryVal = 0 |DurableVal = 3 |SupportVal = 0 |EscapeVal = 0 |NukerVal = 1 |PusherVal = 0 |DisablerVal = 2 |InitiatorVal = 3 |JunglerVal = 0 |Kampftyp = Nahkampf |Held-Schwierigkeit = 1 |DotA = 11. Oktober 2004|Dota 2 = 01. November 2010}} Leviathan, der Tidehunter (Gezeitenjäger), ist ein Stärke-Held aus DotA und Dota 2. Er ist eine Nahkampf-Einheit der Dire. Im Spiel kann er die Rolle eines Initiators, Durablers, Disablers und Supports übernehmen. Mit seinen Fähigkeiten kann der Tidehunter sich selbst schützen sowie gegnerische Einheiten schädigen, betäuben, ihren Angriff oder ihre Rüstung schwächen und sie verlangsamen. Gush eignet sich, um einen gegnerischen Helden gezielt zu verlangsamen, zu schädigen und ihre Rüstung zu verringern. Mit Aghanim's Scepter lässt sich Gush verbessern und wird zu einer Fähigkeit mit einer wesentlich größeren Reichweite und geringeren Abklingzeit. Kraken Shell verringert passiv den erlittenen Schaden den Tidehunter erleidet, sobald dieser eine bestimmte Grenze erreicht. Durch Anchor Smash schädigt Tidehunter nahe Gegner und verringert ihr Angriffstempo. Seine Ultimate-Fähigkeit Ravage eignet sich sogar dazu, ganze Gruppen an Gegnern zu betäuben, da sie einen großen Kreis um Tidehunter betrifft. Zudem tritt er im Tutorial von Dota 2 als Gegner des Snipers auf und wird jedem neuen Spieler dadurch früh vorgestellt. Heap Stalking ahead of his team, Tidehunter is always on the lookout for the right time to strike. When the moment comes, he unleashes his massive and devastating ultimate, paving the way for his allies to slay their stunned enemies. Biographie "Der Tidehunter, bekannt als Leviathan, war einst der Meister der versunkenen Inseln, doch seine Motive sind so unbekannt wie die seiner Leute. Wir alle wissen um die Wichtigkeit von Drylanders Schifffahrtswegen, wie Imperien aufsteigen und fallen, je nachdem wer die offenen Gewässer kontrolliert. Weitaus weniger ist über die Unterwasserwege bekannt und wie sich die Krieg führenden Stämme der Meranthic Diaspora in zahllosen Unterwasserauseinandersetzungen Platz für Habitate geschaffen haben. In den brüchigen Abkommen zwischen Mer und Men können wir einen Blick auf die Ausdehnungen des gefallenen Imperiums erhaschen, doch ihre Politik scheint komplex und undurchsichtig. Man könnte meinen, dass Leviathan genug von derart belanglosen Streitigkeiten hätte und auf eigene Faust losziehen würde, loyal zu seinem eigenen, abgründigen Gott, Maelrawn der Tentacular. Jetzt durchsucht er die Untiefen nach Men oder Meranthen, die seinen Weg kreuzen und eine besondere Abscheu für Admiral Kunkka hegen, der für lange Zeit, aus Gründen, die in den tiefsten Stellen der See verschollen sind, ihr Erzfeind gewesen ist." Attribute /Attribute}} Levelfähigkeiten Fähigkeiten /Skills}} Empfohlene Gegenstände /Empfohlene}} Update Verlauf *14. Juni 2013: Tidehunter: Behob, dass Kraken Shell funktionierte, während Doom aktiv ist. Gameplay-Updates Gameplay-Update 6.86 *Fügte Upgrade durch Aghanim's Scepter hinzu **Gush ist nun eine Welle, die für 1800 Reichweite sich fortbewegt *Zauberverzögerung von Anchor Smash reduziert von 0,5 auf 0,4 *Betäubungsdauer von Ravage reskaliert von 2,02/2,32/2,77 auf 2,0/2,4/2,8 Gameplay-Update 6.85 *Rüstungsreduzierung durch Gush wurde von 2/3/4/5 auf 3/4/5/6 erhöht. Gameplay-Update 6.84 *Kraken Shell: Blockierter Schaden erhöht von 10/20/30/40 auf 12/24/36/48 Gameplay-Update 6.83b *Anchor Smash: Radius verringert von 400 auf 375 Gameplay-Update 6.83 *Bewegungstempo reduziert um 5 auf 305 *Ravage: Schaden reduziert von 200/325/450 zu 200/290/380 Gameplay-Update 6.82 *Schadensreduktion aus Anchor Smash wurde von 60% auf 45/50/55/60% reskaliert. Gameplay-Update 6.81 *Die Schadensreduktion von Anchor Smash wurde von 40 auf 60% erhöht. *Anchor Smash wirkt nun auch bei Ancient-Creeps. Gameplay-Update 6.80 *Kraken Shell-Debuffgrenze wurde vom erlittenen Schaden von 600 auf 600/550/500/450 reduziert. *Kraken Shell-Schadensblockierung wurde von 9/18/27/36 auf 10/20/30/40 erhöht. Trivia *Der Leviathan ist eine Figur der christlich-jüdischen Mythologie, die als Meeresungeheuer auftritt. *Tidehunter ist, wie seine Biographie verrät, der Erzfeind von Admiral Kunkka, einem anderen Helden. *Die fünfte Sammelkarte der Serie 1 der Dota 2-Sammelkarten zeigt den Tidehunter. Die anderen Motive sind Bounty Hunter, Phantom Lancer, Razor, Riki, Tiny, Tusk und Vengeful Spirit. *Eric Newsome, der Synchronsprecher von Tidehunter, spricht auch die sechs anderen Helden Tiny, Chen, Razor, Zeus, Nature's Prophet und Leshrac aus Dota 2. *Bis zu einem Patch im Juli 2015 behielt Tidehunter, der sich schon seit der im Jahre 2010 veröffentlichten Betaversion in Dota 2 befand, seine Fähigkeitenikons aus eben dieser in der veröffentlichen Fassung bei. Galerie Ladebildschirm Konzept Tidehunter.png|Konzepte-Ladebildschirm von Tidehunter. Weblinks *Tidehunter auf Heropedia *Tidehunter auf PlayDotA Kategorie:Helden (Dota 2) Kategorie:Initiator Kategorie:Durable Kategorie:Disabler Kategorie:Support Kategorie:Dire Kategorie:Dota 2